Rechazo
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Los ojos verdes miraron los oscuros y rogaron que le dijera que todo estaba bien, que habían arreglado sus diferencias, pero la ligera sombra de amargura que había en los ojos de Sasuke lo decía todo. Sarada no había perdonado a su padre.


**Rechazo**

* * *

**Summary:** Los ojos verdes miraron los oscuros y rogaron que le dijera que todo estaba bien, que habían arreglado sus diferencias, pero la ligera sombra de amargura que había en los ojos de Sasuke lo decía todo. Sarada no había perdonado a su padre.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto (el odioso). **Esta historia es completamente mía. Si la encuentran en otro lado que no sea aquí, por favor avisar y denunciar.**

* * *

El ambiente estaba realmente tenso. Sakura no sabía que hacer, moverse o permanecer; su cerebro le daba la orden de marcharse pero su cuerpo no obedecía y la hacía permanecer justo entre medio de dos auras realmente oscuras y tensas.

Padre e hija se miraban a los ojos; Sasuke con indiferencia, Sarada con mucho rencor. Pero Sasuke era así, no solía mostrar emociones a menos que le afectaran realmente, lo que no sabía era que su pequeña hija estaba realmente furiosa con él pues pensaba que el motivo de su ausencia ella lo entendería, su misión era importante y confidencial, no podía nadie saberlo más que él y Naruto, el séptimo Hokage, pero no era así.

Sarada era un manojo de sentimientos, entre ellos la extraña emoción de ver a su padre y el odio profundo por sentirse abandonada, por haber dejado a su madre sin miramiento alguno y más aún cuando éste sólo apenas le dirigió una mirada a su progenitora al aparecer. Sí creía que se lanzaría a sus brazos y haría borrón y cuenta nueva sobre todo su sufrimiento podría esperar sentado, jamás lo perdonaría.

Nadie movió un músculo, todos estaban clavados en sus sitios esperando el movimiento del otro y tanta era la tensión que Sakura perdió la conciencia. Los reflejos rápidos de Sasuke detuvieron la caída, pero las pequeñas manos de su hija lo apartaron de su esposa como si tuviera la lepra.

— Ni se te ocurra tocarla.

Esas fueros las primeras palabras que le dedicó su hija en su encuentro; nada de "bienvenido, padre" o alguna exclamación de emoción por verlo en casa. Nada. Fue dura, fría y en cada palabra podía sentir el odio profundo que se había ganado de ella.

Soltó a Sakura con reticencia, esa chiquilla no era nadie para tratarlo así pero prefirió callar y acatar las órdenes, en cierto modo, ella tenía razones para no dejar que tocara a su madre. Se apartó de ambas y observó la situación que se formulaba ante sus ojos; Sarada acariciaba la mejilla de su madre casi con una ternura sublime, como si fuera de cristal y que si la tocaba más de lo debido se rompería. Podía ver en sus ojos el respeto y el amor que le tenía, lo mucho que ella significaba en su vida, cosa que él desconocía a causa de su ausencia total en la vida de aquella niña.

¿Qué culpa tenía ella de sentir eso? Ninguna, y sabía perfectamente que él se había atribuido a ganarse ese odio palpitante en todo su ser; el haber dejado su hogar por el deber, cosa que no esperaba que entendiera su hija porque, en definitiva, sabía que no lo entendería, había creado un gran abismo entre ambos.

Sarada tomó a su madre por el pecho y la llevó hacia la alfombra, recostando su cabeza sobre un pequeño almohadón que había en uno de los sofás. Sasuke seguía todos sus movimientos, sabía que era terca y que no aceptaría su ayuda, era sangre de su sangre así como el de su madre, que no estuviera con ella no significaba que no supiera como fuera.

Los ojos oscuros de la pequeña Uchiha se clavaron en los de su padre, éste le devolvió la mirada y con un asentimiento la siguió fuera de la habitación para no perturbar el descanso de su madre. Sarada lo guió al jardín y allí volvieron a quedarse quietos, a una gran distancia el uno del otro porque ella lo quería así.

— ¿A qué haz vuelto?

— ¿Esa es forma de tratar a tu padre?

Sarada arqueó una ceja incrédula. ¡Quién se creía ese tipo para decir tal cosa! De nombre era su padre, pero ella no lo sentía así. La palabra "padre" carecía de significado, era una palabra vacía que sólo utilizaría con cinismo y para remarcar su más oscuro rencor hacia el destinatario.

— Disculpa, _padre_ — Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, no era estúpido y sabía que la niña se estaba mofando de él. Apretó su mano en puño bajo su capa y siguió manteniendo su semblante imperturbable frente a ella.

Los ojos vacíos que lo observaban los reconocía perfectamente. Ella era su vivo reflejo a su misma edad; el dolor y la rabia estaban dejando huella en ese pequeño rostro que, tan joven, ya tenía signos de amargura y tristeza.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ella, la cautela siendo parte de cada uno de sus movimientos. No quería alertarla, verla allí a la defensiva como un animalillo dentro de una jaula lo había dejado con un gusto amargo. ¡Por Dios! ¡Era su hija y ella no quería reconocerlo como padre! Y se lo merecía, sabía en el fondo que se lo merecía.

— He vuelto para estar con ustedes.

— Pues no es necesario… como ya ves, tenemos una vida hecha. No te necesitamos.

La mandíbula de Sasuke se apretó con fuerza, se estaba cabreando y la actitud de Sarada ayudaba mucho en ello. Sabía a lo que se debía aguardar, pero no quería reconocerlo. No. No era lo que realmente deseaba.

— No me importa. Yo estaré aquí, contigo y con tu madre. No puedes prohibírmelo.

— ¡No! ¡Aquí no te quedarás!

— Tu eres una chiquilla y yo soy el adulto, no puedes decirme que hacer y que no. Ni siquiera deberíamos tener esta discusión. He vuelto para vivir junto a mi esposa y mi hija ¿te queda claro?

— ¡No lo acepto! ¡Tú no eres mi padre!

— Lo soy, hija mía… eres una Uchiha.

— ¡No lo soy! — gritó señalando su pecho, del lado izquierdo. En la tela de su blusa roja había un pequeño círculo blanco que él reconocía perfectamente y eso le crispó totalmente. No porque desmereciera el símbolo del apellido de Sakura, pero no podía aceptar que su hija rechazara sus orígenes. Si quería rechazarlo a él, lo aceptaría con todo el dolor del mundo, la haría cambiar, pero jamás aceptaría que rechazara a su clan.

— ¿Qué pretendes con esto, Sarada? ¿Que me sienta mal? Tus actitudes de niña caprichosa no van conmigo.

— No soy caprichosa, sólo estoy poniéndote en el lugar que te mereces.

— Tu madre no te educó así ¡Sakura jamás me haría esto!

— ¡Mi madre me educó muy bien, con mucho cariño y amor! ¡Ha sabido cuidarme y ser la madre que es! ¡No hables de ella como si sólo fuera un peón más de tu tablero! ¡No hables de ella cómo si no fuera nada!

— Tu madre es importante para mí, lo creas o no… y tú también lo eres.

— ¡Pues tú para mí, no!

Sarada lo taladró con la mirada; Sasuke no cabía de la impresión. Su hija lo odiaba ¡Lo odiaba! Así como él odió a Itachi. No, no podía creer que fuera de esa manera; había sido estúpido en creer que sólo era un capricho, un odio de momento sólo por el reencuentro. Pero ahora entendía, su postura, lo crispada y fastidiosa que estaba, sus palabras hirientes y frías…

Su hija lo _rechazaba_ como padre.

El corazón se el estrujó de una manera dolorosa. No cabía del dolor. No supo que lo llevó junto a Sakura, pero ahí estaba, observándola fijamente como su hija lo hacía con él a sus espaldas. Acarició el delicado rostro de su esposa y trató de despertarla.

— Sakura… despierta.

— Sa-sasuke — murmuró la mujer débilmente. La mirada de Sasuke se suavizó cuando ella lo miró con cansancio, los rumores de que Sakura caía enferma muy seguido habían llegado a él rápidamente.

— ¡Mamá! — Sarada iba a acercarse a su madre, pero la mirada dura de su padre la detuvo en su sitio. Un gruñido fue todo lo que dejó escapar mientras veía impotente como su progenitor fingía ser amable con su madre.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿está todo bien? — Sakura se irguió preocupada, pero Sasuke la detuvo por el hombro y giró su cabeza hacia su hija.

— Vete.

— ¡No pienso dejarte con mi madre!

— ¡Dije que salieras! — gritó Sasuke furioso. Sakura tembló bajo su mano y él la observó con gentileza, intentando no hacer una mueca de fastidio ante la situación.

Sarada dejó la habitación enojada, no cabía de la frustración y se quedó junto a la puerta a esperar a que salieran. Pero algo le decía que estaría para rato.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Sasuke observó a Sakura mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y a recostarse en el sofá que había junto a ella.

— Débil — suspiró. La tensión la había hecho colapsar y presentía que algo así iba a pasar. Los ojos verdes miraron los oscuros y rogaron que le dijera que todo estaba bien, que habían arreglado sus diferencias, pero la ligera sombra de amargura que había en los ojos de Sasuke lo decía todo. Sarada no había perdonado a su padre.

— Me rechazó.

— Sólo es cuestión de tiempo, Sasuke — quiso suavizar el ceño fruncido de Sasuke con una caricia, a sabiendas de que éste la rechazaría. Pero no fue así y ella se sintió aliviada.

— La entiendo. Y sé que mi presencia la pondrá a la defensiva siempre. No nos hará bien a ninguno. Será mejor que me marche.

— ¡No, por favor! — sollozó Sakura. Sólo quería a una familia unida ¿tan difícil era pedir eso? Acaso ¿estaba pidiendo mucho? Sasuke la dejó llorar sobre su pecho mientras le acariciaba el cabello con suma delicadeza, una delicadeza que no sabía que podía demostrar.

— Lo siento, Sakura.

— No… — se apartó —: lo entiendo — masculló con dolor. Sasuke tomó su mano izquierda y acarició con sus labios el dedo anular. Sakura se estremeció ante el contacto y aceptó con todo el sufrimiento del mundo que una familia jamás podría tener.

— ¡No lo soporto! — el grito de Sarada los pilló desprevenidos; la muchachita se acercaba a pasos veloces hasta interponerse entre ambos y mirar con sumo dolor toda esa escena. Su rencor estaba haciendo sufrir a su madre, su odio la estaba lastimando y ella no podía permitirlo ¡no podía hacer sufrir a la única persona que la amaba realmente!

— ¡Sarada! — gritó Sakura sorprendida cuando ésta se lanzó a sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza, sin apartar la mano de Sasuke de la de ella.

— ¡Que se quede! ¡Pero que sepa que no lo aceptaré como tal! Ya he decidido, no será mi padre más que de palabra ¡Que quede claro! — gritó furiosa por la situación.

Lo haría por su madre. Sólo por ella aceptaría que aquel individuo viviera con ellas y ocupara el lugar que siempre debió ocupar. Pero para ella no sería nada más que el hombre que le dio la vida y nada más, él se quitó ese privilegio dejándola sola con su madre y sin saber nada de ellas.

Sakura se tragó el grito de angustia ante las palabras de su hija; Sasuke inspiró con fuerza y trató de apartarse, pero la mano de Sakura lo asió con fuerza y no pudo hacer más que permanecer allí, junto a ella.

La joven se puso de pie y secó con furia sus lágrimas, pasando el puño repetidas veces para no quedar como débil frente a los demás.

— ¡La harás feliz, o juro que te mataré! ¡Lo juro!

Y Sasuke le creyó. Le creyó realmente. Sabía perfectamente que un juramento hecho por un Uchiha no se rompía porque por más que ella negara sus raíces, éstas estaban a flor de piel siempre. Cumpliría la promesa tácita que le estaba haciendo a su hija, y ella lo supo con tan sólo una mirada.

El rechazo de ella hacia él ya estaba, no habría vuelta atrás si ella no decidía hacer un cambio en la situación, todo permanecería así. Y lamentablemente Sasuke sabía que ello no cambiaría.

El dolor del rechazo ya estaba convirtiéndose en herida.

* * *

**N/A: **_¡No cabo del odio! ¡Me cansé que Kishimoto le haga esto a Sakura! ¡No lo soporto más! Siempre la hace quedar mal y más razones me da para odiar el final de mierda que le dio a Naruto. Hubiera sido NaruSaku y ninguno tendría que sufrir. Son por razones como ésta que me da más rechazo al SasuSaku._

_Lo único que faltaba. Estoy re furiosa, siento que voy a quemar todo lo que haya a mi alcance. Puto manga del orto, jamás creí que me iba a enojar tanto. Si ya estaba enojada por el final miserable que le dio al manga, con esto de Naruto Gaiden estoy que estallo en cólera. Me enfurece que le pongan en constante sufrimiento a Sakura, es como si hubiera sido creada para sufrir y me duele una barbaridad, me tomarán por pelotuda e idiota pero casi lloro de la impotencia porque la amo ¡más que a Sasuke y el resto del Team! Sakura es muy importante para mí y que Kishimoto le ponga siempre mierda y sufrimiento a su vida, me da por las pelotas que no tengo._

_Sarada no era mi favorita, pero con esto último se ha ganado mi compasión y la bancaré en lo que decida, ya sea perdonarlo o no, pero si no lo perdona a Sasuke, lo aceptaré mejor de lo que sea perdonándolo. Ésta fic es por despecho, tomenme de imbécil, me importa poco pero no cabo del odio que le estoy tomando a Sasuke siendo que lo amo un montón y siempre lo he defendido. ¡Defendí lo indefendible! Y por más misión que tenga, no lo perdonaré tan fácil a Kishimoto, porque es una tremenda mierda que siendo padre de familia lo manden a una misión ¿tanto se va a redimir? ¡que no me venga con pendejadas como the last porque mandaré su obra a la mierda! _

_Si pasa lo que creo que está pasando y que Sarada no es hija de Sakura, voy a odiar este manga y no voy a escribir nunca más, borraré todas las historias a la mierda porque me cansé de que siempre la hagan quedar del orto a Sakura ¡Ni una bien puede! ¡Ni una! Me vale mierda que tenga el uchiwa en la espalda, carece de significado para mí con este manga nuevo. Ojalá la semana que viene mejore esta situación porque mandaré todo a la mierda y me voy a escribir sobre otra cosa que ya tengo abandonado._

_Mil disculpas por mi mensaje de odio. Jamás creí que me iba a enojar tanto. _

_Saludos y muchas gracias por leer, si se me pasa la rabieta y veo con más claridad, quizás siga escribiendo pero sólo las historias que debo terminar y dejaré de escribir SasuSaku hasta que me calme._

_Las amo!_


End file.
